MY LOVE
by Yayasakura0598
Summary: ketika sosok yang kita cintai berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba menjauh darimu, sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus. apakah perasaanmu akan berubah ?
1. Bab 1

MY LOVE

Tittle : feeling

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Author pov

Pagi itu param highschool terlihat sangat sepi, wajar karna baru jam 6 pagi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri.

''haaahh, seharusnya aku tidak datang sepagi ini'' keluh namja itu dan mulai memasuki sebuah kelas yang lumayan luas.

''OPPA'' pekik seseorang hingga membuat namja itu terjatuh

'BRUUK'

''yakk'' marah namja itu sambil mendeathglare yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi

''MWO ! Kau datang sepagi ini ?''

''nde, oppa juga ?'' balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lebar

''ak-akku ada yang ingin aku letakkan dikelas. Kau sendiri ?''

''ah, aku masih harus menjalani hukuman dari kim songssaenim''

''begitu, semangatlah !'' ucap namja itu dengan tulus

''nde, oppa apa kau ingin memberi hadiah untuk minah sunbae lagi ?''

''hmm, doakan oppa ne'' setelah puas mengacak rambut yeoja itu dengan gemas, namja tadi berlalu dan kembali memasuki kelasnya

'kuharap perasaan ini hilang' batin seseorang

Kyungsoo pov

Huft, aku benar-benar gugup saat melihat minah mengambil hadiah dariku tadi. Yang sengaja ku letakkan dibawah loker mejanya, tapi kenapa aku malah teringat dengan sunhyo, eoh ?

Lebih baik besok aku juga memberinya hadiah atau mungkin menagajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Tapi untuk apa ? Bukankah semua itu terlihat kalau aku seperti sedang kencan dengannya. Hei, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

Sunhyo pov

Aku tahu semua perasaan ini salah, kyungsoo oppa hanya mengganggapku adiknya tidak lebih. Tapi bodohnya aku malah jatuh hati padanya, yang sayangnya dia menyukai minah sunbae.

Well, aku tahu minah sunbae dan aku sangat berbeda jauh. Minah sunbae memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, kulit yang putih, wajah yang cantik dan dia juga sangat populer disekolah.

Tidak sepertiku tinggiku bahkan hanya sampai pundaknya kyungsoo oppa, kulitku juga tidak seputih minah sunbae, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdandan seperti yeoja kebanyakan, dan aku juga tidak populer.

Bukankah hidupku sangat sempurna.

Author pov

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejam yang lalu, tapi sunhyo masih terlihat berdiri diam didepan sekolahnya. Yap, dia sedang menunggu oppanya untuk menjemputnya. Karna dia tidak mungkin naik bus, dulu pertama kalinya dia pulang sendiri dengan bus dia tidak tahu alamatnya sendiri. Dan dia hanya berkeliling kota seoul selama 2 jam lebih, itupun dia bisa pulang saat tetangganya yang menegurnya, ckckck.

''oppa, eoddieseo ?'' gumamnya sambil terus menggerakkan kaki mungilnya, kebiasaannya saat kesal

'TINN'

'TINN'

''oppa kenapa lama, eoh ?'' keluh sunhyo saat melihat oppanya menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan menyuruh sunhyo untuk segera masuk kemobil

''mianhae, oppa tadi juga baru pulang kuliah'' balas oppanya dengan wajah menyesal

''kalau begitu traktir aku es krim dulu, ne''

''aish, baiklah-baiklah'' ucap sungmin-oppa sunhyo sambil tersenyum pada adiknya yang manja itu

''oke ! Kajja let's go'' dan mobil itu mulai terdengar suara ocehan tidak jelas milik sunhyo yang mengeluhkan hal tidak penting. Yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan kekehan oppanya.

kedai es krim

''oppa, palliwa !'' ucap seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang mungil tapi cukup berisi berdiri didepan sebuah kedai es krim di myeongdeong. Sambil terus menarik sungmin yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

''kau masuklah lebih dulu'' ucap oppanya dengan lembut. Yang dibalas gelengan oleh sunhyo

''anio, oppa ayolah !'' dan dengan sedikit puppy eyes miliknya sunhyo berhasil membuat sungmin memutar matanya malas

''ne ne ne, ingat jangan pesan banyak-banyak. Kau tahu appa belum mengirimkan oppa uang, arra !'' jelas sungmin dengan tegas

''ayayay captain !''

''huft, dasar kekanakkan'' keluh sungmin

Author pov

Sore itu kyungsoo terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan monggu anjing milik adiknya-jongin, dia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cute saat ini dengan memakai celana jeans pendek berwarna biru terang dan kaos putih bergambar kartun pororo dibagian depan kaosnya, ditambah dengan earphone berwarna merah terang bergantung dilehernya. Benar-benar seorang idola, eoh

''seharusnya jongin lah yang membawamu berjalan-jalan. Monggu~ya'' ucap kyungsoo pada anjing didepannya yang hanya bisa memperhatikan sang manjikkan.

''ah, aku ingin makan es krim !'' ucap kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphone putih miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

''yeoboseyo''

''...''

''sunhyo~ya, apa kau sibuk ?''

''...''

''hmm, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan''

''...''

''hahaha, kau tahu saat ini oppa sedang ingin makan es krim''

''...''

''nde, gwenchana. Selamat bersenang-senang, annyeong''

'KLIK'

''mwoya ! kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikir untuk mengajaknya, seharusnya aku mengajak minah saja. Bukankah aku memang menyukai minah ?'' gumam kyungsoo histeris dan kembali menghubungi seseorang

''yeoboseyo''

''...''

''minah~ya, apa kau ingin makan es krim denganku ?''

''...''

''benarkah ?''

''...''

''baiklah,tunggu aku 15 menit lagi. Aku akan segera menjemputmu''

'KLIK'

''huahahahaha, aku akan pergi kencan dengan minah'' dan akhirnya terlihatlah sosok kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ==_==

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE

Tittle : heart

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter Sebelumnya

''baiklah,tunggu aku 15 menit lagi. Aku akan segera menjemputmu''

'KLIK'

''huahahahaha, aku akan pergi kencan dengan minah'' dan akhirnya terlihatlah sosok kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ==_==

Next chapter

Author pov

Saat ini kyungsoo dan minah terlihat sedang duduk berdua didalam sebuah cafe yang cukup-eerr, romantis. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memilihnya, katanya dia ingin menikmati suasana yang baru.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan dengan tampilan yang cukup unik menawari mereka untuk memasan apa.

''kyung, kau ingin rasa apa ?''

''eh ?''

''maksudku, kau ingin es krim rasa apa ?'' tanya minah lagi

''aku ingin rasa coklat dan vanilla'' ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

''baiklah, satu es krim rasa green tea dan juga satu es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla'' ucap minah

''oke, apa kalian ingin memesan yang lain ?'' tanya pelayan itu saat sudah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua

''tidak ada'' ucap keduanya

''baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian'' balas pelayan itu dan tersenyum manis lalu kembali berjalan kearah dapur cafe

''kyung, kau memikirkan apa ?''

''apa ? Memikirkan apa maksudmu ?''

''kau tadi bukankah sedang melamun ?'' tanya minah sambil memicingkan matanya

''ah, tidak-tidak''

''sudahlah, apa kau memikirkan sunhyo ? Gadis yang selalu mengikutimu itu ?'' tanya minah curiga

''mwo ! Mana mungkin. Aku hanya menganggapnya adikku tidak lebih'' ucap kyungsoo kesal

''aku tidak bilang kalau kau menyukainya''

''mianhae, tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu'' tegas kyungsoo lalu menghela napasnya kasar

''minah~ya, aku menyukaimu tepatnya mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?'' tanya kyungsoo lembut sambil menatap penuh harap pada minah yang tersenyum manis padanya

''nde, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah sejak lama menyukaimu'' ucap minah sambil tersenyum bahagia

''minah~ya, saranghae''

''nde, nado saranghae''

''aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'' ucap kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan minah lembut

''jeongmal ? Kalau begitu seluruh hati milikmu harus menjadi milikku, arraseo. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hatimu dicuri oleh orang lain selain aku'' ucap minah dan berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo kemudian memeluk leher kyungsoo dari belakang.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOVE

Tittle : do you love me ?

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter sebelumnya

''aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'' ucap kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan minah lembut

''jeongmal ? Kalau begitu seluruh hati milikmu harus menjadi milikku, arraseo. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hatimu dicuri oleh orang lain selain aku'' ucap minah dan berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo kemudian memeluk leher kyungsoo dari belakang.

Next chapter

Author pov

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan ini kyungsoo dan minah menjalani hubungan kekasih. Walaupun waktu pertama kali mereka mengumumkan mereka berpacaran, sekolah sempat dibuat gempar. Dua orang idola disekolah menjalin hubungan special yang tentu saja membuat para fans mereka, sakit hati.

Tapi lama-kelamaan fans mereka malah bertambah banyak, bukankah menyenangkan menjadi populer ?

Do kyungsoo, putra sulung keluarga DO, memiliki suara yang indah, wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut, keluarga kaya raya, pandai memasak, pintar dalam segala hal, sangat tipe menantu yang di impikan oleh semua ibu.

Bang minah, yeoja ini adalah pemimpin cheerleader disekolah, pintar, memiliki wajah yang cantik, suara yang indah, tubuh yang sempurna yang diinginkan oleh semua gadis, putri seorang dokter yang terkenal diseoul, bukankah dia sangat pantas untuk bersanding dengan sang pangeran sekolah ?

Selama ini kyungsoo selalu melakukan apapun yang diinginkan minah, gadisnya. Well, sepertinya pangeran sekolah kita ini benar-benar dimabuk cinta. Cinta itu buta, right ?

Bahkan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini kyungsoo rela tidak bertemu dengan sahabat terbaiknya sunhyo-menurutnya. Minah bilang kyungsoo tidak pantas bersama dengan orang yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka, yang menurut minah kelas ( kasta ) mereka sangat berbeda.

Flashback

''kyung~, bisakah kau tidak bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu ?'' tanya minah dengan manja

''eh ? nugu ''

''dia sangat berbeda dengan kita kyung~. Sunhyo, lee sunhyo. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya'' gerutu minah sambil mengandeng lengan kyungsoo manja

''mwo ! Tapi dia sahabatku. Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak SMP. Kau tahu hanya dia yang bisa mengerti keadaan ku'' bela kyungsoo

''apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu ? Oh , ayolah kyung~ bukankah kita saling mencintai, hmm ?''

'' baiklah akan kucoba ?'' lirih kyungsoo

''goodboy, kau benar-benar idola'' ucap minah senang sambil mengeratkan gandengan tangannya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yeoja mungil dengan pipi yang chubby, menatap keduanya dengan sendu. Salah besar kalau dia tidak mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Dia mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh dia hanya sahabat kyungsoo yang tak pernah terlihat, benar

Dulu saja saat kyungsoo belum berpacaran dengan minah, dia sudah memiliki banyak haters dari fans kyungsoo. Semua cacian dan makian kata kasar sudah sering dia dengar. Apalagi kalau dia masih berani dekat-dekat dengan kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh para fans kyungsoo dan minah. Dan sunhyo tidak bisa membayangkan itu

Flashback end

Kyungsoo pov

Aku bingung, selama ini aku selalu bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintai minah. Dan aku selalu melakukan apapun keinginannya, agar dia senang.

Tapi kurasa semua itu salah, semakin hari minah semakin dingin dan sombong. Bahkan dia menolak untuk kuajak pulang naik bus dan lebih memilih pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Bodohnya, aku telah melupakan sahabat terbaikku, aku tahu pasti dia sangat kecewa denganku. Orang yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan nya telah berubah.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, benarkah aku mencintai minah ? Atau semua perasaan ini hanya rasa kagumku padanya ?

Apakah minah mencintaiku ? Semoga aku tidak salah memilih.

TBC


End file.
